


One change

by Scarlet_Blade9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death Eaters, First War with Voldemort, Hurt No Comfort, Legilimency (Harry Potter), M/M, Occlumency (Harry Potter), Sane Tom Riddle, Werewolf Severus Snape, as a Voldemort none the less, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Blade9/pseuds/Scarlet_Blade9
Summary: this is the sequel for the one shot "How to get a pet"Severus Snape continuing his life as a unique werewolf-pet of the Dark Lord himself!Hope you like it!
Relationships: Severus Snape & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Comments: 88
Kudos: 40





	1. First thing taught any doggie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [Akee_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akee_chan/gifts), [taywin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywin/gifts), [shadowsandlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsandlight/gifts), [pet_genius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pet_genius/gifts).



_**Sev's pov** _

I still clearly remember the first time I realized my dad hate me. The disappointment and hurt that something is wrong, that his feelings toward me are not the same as the one the other children’s dad gives to them – from another side of the town mom took me to the day before.

It was the first time I felt so much despair. Soon after, I asked why is that, father took it as a magic ( very obscure branch, but it was ) and it was the first time he hit me.

From that moment on my life has gone only worse and right now I am constantly regretting it. Just a few weeks ago I become a property of the owner of this house I am in at the moment, preparing a potion _He_ demanded.

 _He_ is a demanding master for sure… After the first day _He_ wished a spell of certain nature, which binds the vision of its victim. Probably to check out how much I need for one spell to be crafted and the same with a potion from the basic. After the first two days, I was **_crucioed_** thoroughly for not having them both yet. I knew it is more because of the need of ‘training’ rather than disappointment. _He_ didn’t expect to have it in a while or so I bet, as after the next three days _He_ got a spell and potion both – I didn’t sleep much at the time. I was **_crucioed_** for its bad color… and too long incantation and had to regulate it. It took me nearly seven days to do just that with minimal sleep. Well, _He_ was impressed and still **_crucioed_** me. The reason this time was the incantation not being to _His_ liking...

So _He_ just wanted to _crucio_ me for no reason.

‘Training’ as I said, but he took liking to my spells and I couldn’t lie to _Him_ about its variation. Not daily, after a full moon I remembered. I have nowhere near mental power after it for a few hours and _He_ will, every time, get all the answer and I will only pay more.

Actually, _He_ seems to be quite… satisfied with me for now and excited at the full moon. Merlin, help me…

I can only wonder what he will want of me soon. So far it was just that, tests. Soon, I will do more of the slavery job. This or I am to lose the rest of humanity I possess and I won’t accept it. Never.

Lucius never meets my eyes anymore, not out of disgust as most of them looks at me with usually ( typical, I knew it was coming) or jealousy ( this is something new, to thought Bellatrxi Lestrange could be so of me, the filthy half blood beast of all people?) but of shame. Dark Lord got to know from him and instead of just demanding my service as _He_ would of normal person, _He_ kind of took over a ownership. Being unique is harmful in so many ways…

Of course werewolves know about one of them being able to completely control himself during a moon and soon Lupin may get a wind of it, but… he doesn’t remember so it doesn’t matter.

Master – I am to always call him so openly, not even ‘my Lord’ as I am beneath them, not a follower, but a pet – _He_ told them that the most useful one will be taught the art, but omitted the part of it being impossible to work on basic level they at best could obtain. Maybe there would be someone who can, but it is questionable.

Never before I dreaded full moon more than now. Before, it was ** _just_** a pain, a loss of control… now _He_ can order me many things and I _had to comply_. Just not biting, it was in a promise, as long as I obey… no biting. No turning… But there was no words about killing, I have gone through it many times and nothing forbid _Him_ from ordering me to kill.

“You! Dark Lord is wanting your presence. Get going before _He_ will be angry.”

You.

Beast.

Pet.

Creature.

No one use my name anymore, aside from _Him_ when _He_ is in a good mood. In fact… I can’t even choose what to wear. It is already decided and _it is never black_. Additional, psychological torture and teaching obedience, I suppose.

I do not respond, I have no need to show them respect. They will not kill me anyway – why? For this I would be actually thankful – but would gladly torture me. There was never a rule against it as long as it is for a reason ‘I can’t be everywhere and someone need to discipline my pet when he misbehave’ _He_ said once. Treating them as betters… _He_ never ordered me that so I don’t have to. Simple, even if with painful consequences.

Bella use this privilege the most, crazy woman. I will end up partly insane before _He_ would even order me anything over the scale if it continue.

Bowing my head, not rising my eyes until _He_ specially order it. Never antagonize _Him_. Never defy openly. I have no idea which of this offense can bring me _that precious punishment…_

 _He_ is unpredictable.

“Master?” I do knock, trying as little as possible to even touch the doors leading to Him. The less I am here, the better.

“Come in, Severus” my own name, _He_ is in a good mood… because I am to suffer again and _He_ is to see this phenomenon of mine once again? This abnormality of situation being _His_ possession? Or just want to use it for fun?

I can never know…

Slowly, I do enter, never rising either my head or eyes. Complete failure and submission, someone would call me, but I am ready to give up much to stay human in my own eyes, to my own soul rather.

“You asked for me, Master?” of course I know why, it is an etiquette Lucius so hardly beat into my head back in my first year that demand the question.

“Yes, of course, it is starting soon, right? Do you scream a lot?”

Curiosity first then.

“I think so, Master”

“We will see precisely how soon, sit somewhere and relax a little. There is all night before us, isn’t it?”

I swallowed hard. Should I…

“Is there any special order for me for tonight?”

 _He_ smiles _His_ usual cold and malicious smile and I am nauseated.

“Do what I tell you and you will be fine”

I am shaking a little, but still answer only ‘Yes, Master’ and sit in the corner. As far away from _Him_ as possible. The same one I was kept as a werewolf the first day I was brought in.

It amused _Him_ none the less.

My fear of the moon, of _Him_ and of myself (wolf side). A few more Death Eaters has come and gone, casting a glance at my direction and as long as they were not the most psychopathic of them like Lestrange, it was a pity.

Today at last they do pity me.

And it makes me hate them indefinitely more.

And _He_ knows it and laugh at it. The very reason _He_ sent for me so early.

Such a good entertainment I am.

Few more minutes. No more I need to calm my mind as I used to had to at the beginning. The last time was so hard because of the fight beforehand and all those spell actually hitting me.

Today, as long as there is none of this, I should be more than fine and ready.

Pain again, that horrible, never ending, crushing pain. The one I get used to, but still always scream. You can’t not scream through, when your body is getting shattered to pieces…

I am swiftly locking it up, adding few new chains from my experience from this month and as any proper wolf- pet, bowing my fucking head.

Have it, master, if you so much desire.

“You’re screaming less than I thought, come, Severus, and don’t try anything funny” _He_ said with narrowing eyes and tone being certainly dangerous and I know what _He_ meant. ‘Don’t try to bite me’.

I wouldn’t dream to, before I can do it, the spell you put on me will restrict me. I am not such a naïve boy.

Coming closer, until _He_ tells me to stop, this is until I am practically under _His_ hand, it is not hard to comply to, but makes me still afraid. Another chain to add.

 _He_ does scratch me behind the ear and I had hard time not to start to hum ( HOW?!) as a werewolf and that tail of the traitor is actually swinging… it looks like the reaction stays the same as a stupid, idiotic dog.

Doesn’t matter if you are extremely dangerous werewolf.

“Interesting, indeed? Come on, we are going, there is to be a hunt today. The chance for Order to be there is high and I do wonder if they remember you? The way they destroyed your life and left on your own against me?”

I hoped to never see them again, but complied anyway and I am going behind _Him_ beyond to the apparition point.

“Don’t move now, understand?” _He_ has practically hold me by my head and… apparated. I barely kept the shield intact and _He_ saw it. “So it is not preferable? Next time it is floo to the closest destination and running from there then” _He_ said casually with a smile as if I wasn’t this close to lose control! Hypocrite.

“My Lord, Order is here.”

Shiver passed through my spine… What would _He_ want me to…

“Perfect, now, Severus, get any of them and brought back in one pieces, without actually biting. I don’t care for gender or blood status or whatever else. Get one of them now.”

Okay, who?

I will just make a blind shot then. Getting there fast with werewolf speed, they noticed me immediately. Death eaters didn’t even reacted, knowing who I belong to, and Order? They were in a terror and started to destroy they own formation to take me down. I avoided most of spell, seriously, panicking people are extremely bad at aiming and now… who to get…

Marauder.

Maybe not Black, but… will do. I got a little surprised when he changed into the rat, but get him without biting much anyway and go back to my ‘Master’. Finally some task I enjoyed. Thanks to them I am in such a pitiful position anyway.

When I got back and gave him a rat… well, Bella got ready to kill me or torture me and… well, Dark Lord only laughed and used a revealing spell.

“To thought out of all you would choose him…” _He_ said with amusement between every syllables and I got shivers again.

“My Lord…” I made big eyes on this. ‘My Lord’? from him? Only Death Eaters… Oh Merlin, he is a spy… a betrayer? That weak idiot?!

“Well, Severus, never tell anyone, you got it?” I nod as good as wolf can.

“Snape? But my Lord, he is a werewolf and today is a full moon!”

Okay, I am not processing it.

“So you know he is one and deliberately never told me?”

Aha, problems and for once I am not the one in them.

“I didn’t know it was important… it has nothing to do with Order, my Lord, I didn’t thought…”

“Whatever, leave it and go back as a rat. Looks like you failed Severus, didn’t manage to catch anyone?” smile was mocking, teasing and predicting punishment…

Crap, You let him out, I catch someone… How I was to know anyway he is yours? He didn’t have mask and that means Order! And now most of them, no, all of them retreated… Why is it always Marauders, one way or another, to destroy my life?

I do not, even as a werewolf, look up. No need to see, I know what is coming later…

 _He_ ’s going back and I am trotting behind him. I suppose I will be having a worse month this time around.

After that, _He_ mostly just did the test how much of the control I truly had and was quite satisfied with results. Even called me the best occlumen outside of himself _He_ ever know, it is a complement, but does not make me happy at all. The more interested _He_ is in me, the less chance is for me to get out of here.

Ever.

It is not that I gave up on freedom, didn’t I?


	2. Unknown being known

_**Tom's pov** _

I didn’t put that much thoughts into this candidate when Lucius has firstly told me about him.

I didn’t want to, his background… so similar to my own make me remember it and I despised it. What kind of wizard he turned into? He was for sure talented if Malfoy was telling me about him and even Regulus Black seems to respect him – those blood supremacists to the extreme. Of course, the moment he came here, I was planning to see his mind, see his true value and eventually accept him into my Death Eaters.

The sole fact that he possessed so good potion skills – examiners themselves were praising him as a never seen in many years talent, which is definitely rare and saying something – but the rest could be exaggerated in the attempt to gain my favor.

In fact, he was underestimated and _not on purpose_ , he never truly show them all amounts of his skills. So many spells that he created makes a good testament of it.

The first one by the end of his second year already, that tongue curse, good against people not good in non-verbal. Especially students.

He has been creating them up to the fifth year, when he stopped for around one year.

One year to evolve occlumency to the level of that gate, the one capable of stopping the feral beast from taking over control. Rare talent in mind arts, for sure, quite close to my own.

Then, little by little he has been going back to his original research. The most deadly spell is called _Sectumsempra_ –the knife wound that won’t heal easily and the bleeding is excessive.

Perfect for slow and painful death.

Actually, his motivation to create it was to vent out his anger at Black, who has apparently told him how to get to the werewolf. I could see it in his mind last moon. The boy… is no coward and logic said his arch-enemy wouldn’t do it and to prove it, he went. Dear Bella would be proud of her cousin for this, I am sure.

There were other spells, especially useful is one with anti-eavesdropping purpose and is already distributed along with Sectumsempra among my people. He is imaginary, isn’t he?

Few other spells, created later after the incident, were useful, but more defensive or supporting or just convenient in normal life. Still, even most simple spell he created had some use in mind as that _Levicourpus_ – not the simplest, but for sure less damaging, outside of pride and humiliation that is. And a way to slow down an enemy as well, huh?

I was informed of his mutual hatred with Albus’ Dumbledore’s favorites, but not to what extend and I don’t mean the way he become a beast. I mean the frequency of the confrontations, all of them from two versus one or up to even four versus one. Through the original Hogwart’s werewolf was rather a look out for the teacher than a fighter and rat is useless as more than a distraction.

This is why he manage to hold his ground, maybe it was 6 on one, but one was out fast and others reluctant as I forbade to kill him. After all, in a few minutes, he was about to be a beast. Only Bella reacted properly as always, dependable follower she is.

Still, he managed to endure, but the stress and additional exhaustion must have greatly decreased his control – I saw the difference just fine during the last moon.

Now, I am not sure if I should be disappointed or not.

He is my soldier, no, **_my pet now_** , but not out of his own will. He would be if there was no such accident. He wanted acknowledgment too much not to. And the only difference would be in awareness of the fact and the name he would be given.

Instead I had forced him into the service and claimed as a property, but it is not the same. Here he may try to find a way to defy me. His fear of losing the rest of humanity, quite understandable, is keeping him in track now, but it doesn’t mean that he won’t try to escape if the occasion is given.

And here is my problem, should I give him mark? This way, he would not escape, ever.

Normally, I do not give it to werewolf, but… well, he is exception, calling him _just a werewolf_ is insulting, he is way more useful and can be way more dangerous if he want to than any of them.

Maybe I should just modified it a little? To make it connected even while he is a werewolf… it would make him a little more connected to me as well… and this way I don’t have to keep him here all the time. Making potion and spells is fine, I need his skills there, but even the illusion of freedom can greatly smooth his already so destroyed dignity. Enough to stop the desire from overriding his fear.

Moreover, he can be useful in active mission as well, especially that he is quite proficient in legilimency.

His OWLs didn’t reflect his talent though, he solemnly sacrificed them for mind arts – only three outstanding is beneath him. And barely Exceed Expectation in Transfiguration… I do wonder, did you tell Minerva about the mistake which made another monster? Or she thought he is getting with ‘my lot’ in Hogwart and that is why his performance declined? I am curious for the answer.

Maybe if we ever met on the battlefield, I will ask why not protect her students? She would be too stunned, if she didn’t know, to be informed like that to even cast a shield, I am sure.

Enough about fools.

“Get me Severus, now” I order one of my follower who happens to be there.

“Yes, my Lord” and he is practically running. I rolled my eyes, lower ranks are so without any grace it is humiliating. Some of them from prestigious families and they go along with their petty fear. They should be afraid and graceful about it, idiots.

At least my pet is learning fast about it. Probably Lucius already gave him some lessons in it back when he himself was a student and the prefect.

He comes with at least a little dignity on the line, even when he has it less than most of them. We treasure what we don’t have, do we?

“Master, you asked for me?”

And know how to answer properly, even keeping his face neutral, I can see fear in his eyes though. You never know what I will ask you to do, right?

“I did, first, how are going the potion I asked for?” formality.

“Everything according to calculation.”

Another courtesy of his. The potion he brew are better than standard as he changed its receipts.

This apply to most of those taught in Hogwart and many he was personally interested in or created out of curiosity or necessarily. His improvements helps with efficiency, time of brewing and costs. Truly, a potion genius. In this art, he is probably even better than me or Dumbledore, not because of experience, we have it more than him, but his intuition is priceless.

That is why during the first occasion without knowing the depths of his skills yet I made sure to make him incapable of _another kind of escape._

“Good, give me a sample of your blood.” Of course this order startled him. Most of blood magic, which he assumed I want to use, is powerful and dangerous magic.

Extremely so.

“Of course, Master…” he is taking out a vial, always having few empty on him just in case of rare ingredient happening to be on his way, and with the spell, he withdrawn it.

If I am to create a personal mark, fitting him as my pet, I need it.

And probably in case from his wolf form as well. Better be prepared more and to be sure it works on both of his natures.

After finishing, he pass me on the vial without looking up and trying not to even touch me. My, you are a little too pretentious.

So I grab his hand and he is startled enough to show on his face, but didn’t let the vial fall. You still need to work on your expression, pet.

“Something is wrong, pet?” the moment I stop using his name, he knew I am angry. Now work it out.

“I… I am sorry, Master, I didn’t intended to insult you. I thought wizards hate to touch my kind” and you know pretty well I don’t care for it in this instant.

I only care for useful tools and you are one.

Taking his face in with my other hand, I made him look straight into my eyes.

“Then remember that as my pet, you are exception to me to this rule, Severus.” I let him go after being sure he understand that such a cheap excuse won’t work next time.

“Yes, Master”

At least he can quickly camouflage his hesitation and don’t irritate me with it.

Good.

“Now, I believe Bella might need some help. There are quite a few captives needed to be interrogated thoroughly and I believe you can be of use to her. After making sure that potion won’t get destroyed, get going to her.”

He gets paler a little, well, she is not too careful with my property, is she? I need to remind her that if she were to damage his sanity, she would pay greatly for it. Some things just had to be told outright.

“Yes, Master, is it all?”

Another little difference, he is quite fine with helping in torture as long as he doesn’t have to kill the prisoner himself or bite. I don’t need him for changing fools after all, Greyback has his job too. He can’t be sure of it through and is always more than scared of the possibility.

As long as he is ordered to only hurt another, he will do it as it is a human things to do, one he know so much that won’t consider just as damaging. This is the consequences of having never been properly shown how truly this world works and having to learn by experience of home abuse, bullying and then _as a beast._

His lose, their lose and my gain, one would say.

“Yes, you can go, Severus, don’t make dear Bella wait too long”

I need to get some work with the mark in the meanwhile. The perspective of this little experiment is actually quite enjoying.

Something we had in common, both me and Severus love to change the basic standard and experiment, I suppose.

**_Me:_ **

“Are you sure that the wolf, who attacked you, was a werewolf, not an animagi?” Albus Dumbledore ask one of the people before him, Frank Longbottom.

“Yes, the ears were unmistakable and it was a full moon. But the pattern was wild. It didn’t attack the first human it encountered, but… seemed to easily avoid our spells and search for someone”

Many others nodded in agreement.

“So it is a true rumor…” despite it being just a whisper, everyone now looked at the regional Order’s werewolf, Remus Lupin.

“What do you mean, Lupin?”

“There were a whispers of existence of the werewolf, who could completely control itself during a moon and he or she is now apparently on You-Know-Who’s side and called his pet or something. Not all believe it, but many did…”

“Is it possible for it to be a wolfsbane? That potion of Damocles?”

“Is it even complete at the moment?” asked another voice, not belonging to the headmaster of Hogwart.

“Not yet, from what I heard, he is close”

“So we can deny the possibility, but it is bad, Albus, if more of those beast on his side can control themselves, our loses would be bigger and more precise. Even one can be a pain in the ass if that bastard use it correctly” famous auror, Alastor Moody, concluded everyone’s thought.

“You are right, old friend. Unfortunately, getting to know who it might be is practically impossib…” suddenly the old wizard stopped in his tracks and got paler “James, Sirius, can you stay a moment? Everyone else, rest well, get back your strength and be in constant vigilante.”

Two young man looked at each other, but nodded in agreement. The rest has left the room. Only after making sure that they are alone and without anyone listening, he started.

“Has any of you any idea what has happened with Mr Snape?”

Understanding dawn on them. And quilt as well.

“No, sir, I sent few owls asking if he need any help, but I was completely ignored and my owl never returned with a response.” answered James Potter.

“Neither, sir” and Sirius Black.

“Just remembering his potion genius, it might have been possible for him to finish the potion Master Belby is right now creating by himself and to get resource, he could have joined Voldemort. I would like you two to investigate. If it is him and it was a reason, then maybe we can bargain with him in fact.”

“Albus, would he even listened? Not to insult you, Headmaster, but Siri here” he use his hand to emphasis and shown clearly what he meant “ is partly responsible for it all. Him listening to us even seems abstract, especially how we treated him before…”

“We will try”

“Pads?”

“At worst, we can at the very least get to know if it is true or not. At best maybe a receipt for Remus outside of talk. Trying won’t hurt our relation with him anymore that it is already, James, and maybe this time if we are wrong, he would agreed to let me help him out a little. I should and I can and I will”

This got a good reaction from the great wizard.

“Thank you, at the very least, we can see if he is alright. I do worry for him, he didn’t kept in contact with anyone who I could possible ask. I am sorry for burdening you two.”

“It is fine, it is also our responsibility and as Pads said, no matter what the truth is, there is advantage for going. We will inform you when we find out anything”

“Thank you, James, Sirius, take care.”

With that Headmaster has gone through the floo and young men’s had exited the house and apparated to Lily’s parents house.

With help, they get to presumable Snape’s childhood home and didn’t find anyone inside…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it ^^


	3. Reveal

_**Sev's pov** _

Another full moon.

Another ‘hunt’ and this time I got someone proper for _Him_ , some female member of Order, young and not too experienced. This time was trickier as bringing her over while not biting is… hard. I had to first made her lose conscious and then get her along by her boots.

Terrible after-taste, I tell you.

My ‘Master’ was pleased with this and apparently, as a reward, _He_ took my blood.

Yes, my blood, as a werewolf.

This is so clear that _He_ is experimenting with something and I am going to be _His_ guinea pig… Of course, it is this. I will be even more of a chimera or whatever _He_ wants to create… Not that I would tell _Him_ my true thoughts on this.

At least it got bearable lately. I am working, working, working and being _His_ entertainment when bored. Bella crucio me less frequently as well. _He_ does it from time to time, as if to remind me to who ‘I belong to’. Everything else normal, which means that I am ignored.

There was a miracle through, _Lucius talked to me_. **_Malfoy to the werewolf_**. This need to be noted in the things impossible to happen that happened. He asked me how am I doing. If I could, I would have cursed him.

I think he knows it as well. Well, intensity of my gaze was more than enough to suggest it. And expression. And murderous aura.

But I have politely answered him _to ask my owner._

He has looked away fast and walked out even faster.

I don’t think he has gone to ask _Him_ that question. No one sane would anyway, for sure I wouldn’t if I were him.

Now, another report to give _Him_ on the progress on another potion. And _He_ will probably ask few question, tease me and possible want me to stay for no reason. As _He_ does sometimes when _He_ is bored.

I heard no one was punished today, so _He_ might.

Or if _He_ is working on some project, _He_ might want to talk about it. For better or worse, most people here have no real imagination to experiment and are not good enough material for talking about magic and how to create something new.

Yes, _He_ is spell crafter too, but in different way, if my spells has certain subtlety about them, _His_ are more… powerful and forcing another into submissive. It seems that the nature of the created spell is heavily dependent on the creator and the reason in mind with which it was created. Never before I have met anyone who share this talent of mine after all…

Nor exceed it.

About time for me to enter.

Proper position, light as always knock and after getting permission, entering. I can’t put it off, the meeting.

“Master” I do bow as I should, if it is possible, even lower than _His_ followers. If it is.

“You can look up, Severus” I don’t like this cheerful voice, which sends the shivers through my spine. _He rarely is that happy_. What has happened or is to happen?

Smile on _His_ face did nothing to calm me down…

“Well, you probably know already, but all of my closest followers has a mark” yes, of course, even at school I was aware of its existence. What does it have to do with me or my report? Werewolves don’t get them.

“Yes, Master, I was told about it back in Hogwart”

_His_ terrifying smile grew even wilder and despite its beauty, it could only bring destruction.

I just know it and fear resurrects with doubly force.

“I have thought a little about it, truly I did, and decided to give you one as well, only with a little… difference because of your status.”

My blood grow cold and I can feel parts of my brain closing in as if the werewolf side of me was coming. _He’s what?_

There was no way _He_ wouldn’t see my not- so- happy reaction and _His_ eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Don’t like the news, pet?” I didn’t take off my eyes of _His_ , I can’t, I was not fucking allowed to and I don’t see certain movements, but from the strange sensation I know _He_ has once again took my chin with _His_ hand. _He_ only does so when _He_ is extremely dissatisfied with me.

Tell _Him_ anything true and not in any way negative.

Anything…

“I am just surprised you would go to such a trouble for someone like me, Master” I am truly. This much is true.

“Are you? Then you want to have it? To be able to go out from this place on your own and come back when I ask for you? Is my generosity not enough for you?”

I feel as my heart leap in its place. Going out? Not being locked here? Even minimal, but having choice at the very least? It is… good. I could at last have a normal sleep and maybe not see any of them for a day or two! At the same time… the chance to escape would…

But did I ever had any? No one would help werewolf, especially if the Dark Lord would kill them for denying _Him_ in such a way.

This is probably as much as I can have for now and _it is not like I can say no_ and in the end doesn’t all of them are like that?

_He_ must have seen the little excitement at the prospect despite the doubts and other realizations as _He_ smiles more warmly this time. When _He_ succeeds, _He_ does it. Sometimes.

“Yes, you are most generous, thank you, Master” I try to focus on good prospect while saying it, better not to agitate _Him_ with doubts.

Hearing this, _He_ takes my arm.

“It will hurt a little, but try to endure. It is nothing compared to the moon anyway” I do believe it easily. Crucio does not hurt as much as that, but had longer, much longer after effects and in the long way it is way easier to make one insane than through lycantrophy, barring the time needed. This… well, if someone can’t control himself, the chance got higher through.

I don’t even flinch much when the spell _He_ mutters is burning my skin and without a defiance I do drink the potion given.

Otherwise I would be a nice, dangerous insane werewolf in some poor village and not one for sure…

This looks quite similar and at the same time different with the one given Death Eaters, but has a few difference like additional burned in red and amber werewolf’s eyes in the skull, the snake tail is all around forearm, not just its inner part, making it shorter in comparison.

And difference is subtle, but felt, **_it makes me connected to Him_**. As a spell crafter, I have it easier to feel the different lining of magic – it is important while deciding on the wand moving. What did I just stepped into? It is worse than I have thought in the beginning…

From my analyze, I was brought back by the amused voice of Dark Lord.

“Now, as this task is behind us, I will only mention that for some time you will feel little dizzy, which is given so take it into account. All full moons you stay here of course and at the very least 3 nights a week as well. And any time you have a job. The rest spent as you like, you can stay here or go somewhere else. Don’t let yourself be captured, under no circumstances. I have people in Ministry and I will retrieve you specially for the punishment, Severus, better remember.” I swallowed and focused on looking more attentive “Moreover, if Bella or someone else ask for your assistance, you gave it to them as long as it does not contradict our little agreement or my orders. I hope it is clear?”

“Yes, Master” Okay, I should probably not be so excited for being allowed out, home, not here with all those psychos, as if I am a dog, but occluding unnecessary is something I do not do as _He_ gets annoyed and annoyed Dark Lord is unpredictable and keen on punishing Dark Lord. And I am really a little happy at the prospect of having even this little freedom. Pathetic, I know, but still... _He_ just chuckle at that and pat me on the head like a real dog.

Seriously…

“Then you can go. You will know when I demand your presence, it will burn.”

“Yes, Master, thank you, Master” and after exiting, I am practically fleeing. Truly, I do. By the window in case someone would request my help in the doors.

To hell with them, I need to take a break from all those psychopaths and being _His_ pet.

Or at least psychos.

**_Lily’s pov_ **

I was thinking a lot lately.

If he has already become a death eater… or if he killed someone or tortured or… or maybe get away?

I couldn’t find the answer or courage to check. First, it was dangerous if he is. Second, we haven’t talked in so long and he never apologized. For some reason Sirius and James were looking for him, probably had to do with that werewolf. Chances are, Se.. Snape being so brilliant in potion as he is, he could finish the formula on his own.

Of course Headmaster takes it into account and want to check it out. If it is truly him, then soon many self-aware werewolves would be our enemy and… I don’t even want to think about it.

We are to be married soon, me and James. Next month. I was thinking of inviting Snape all the same and didn’t come to any conclusion so far.

But…

Yea, he called me this terrible word, but he was my first friend as well, the first person to tell me about magic, to always talk with freely and enjoy our time together while playing or learning. When it become so toxic back then? Was they really capable of turning this nice boy into one of them?

Not many would call him nice, but I know better. He had it hard in his home, I don’t even know how bad, but not nice and he was often scared. He was scared of giving kindness and being given scorn in return.

I don’t know when it become real, his hatred and bigotry. Before Hogwart he said it didn’t matter if I am muggle-born… I am choosing to think it truly didn’t matter to him back then. In the end house divided us and he was swallowed in their wrong beliefs.

You can’t save someone not wanted to be saved.

Even through… I want to invite him, even if he reject, insult me or hex me… I want to try to have him there during the most important day of my life.

As my once best friend.

I left the note for James with my intention – just in case – and has gone to his house. Even if he is not home, when he is back, he would see it there. And then decided to either come or not, simple like that.

The invitation has a silver writing ( with one exception for Remus ) and is magically charmed to say it aloud in my and James voice. First opening mine, second James’ and like this sinuously. I like the idea personally.

This alley as just as bad as I remembered… maybe little more damaged from what I remembered last time? No one truly cared about much around here. How one can be brought up here… Sev never had luck in placement…

The door looks somehow solid and new at the very least which means he does live here.

*Knocking*

I do wonder, is he home or am I to leave him a…

“Who is it?” he is.

Oh Merlin, what one is telling to hers once friend, who she cut all the ties with and want to invite him to the wedding with his once enemy?

What am I even doing here?! But… he deserve invitation, he was important part of my life and deserve at the very least this.

“It is me, can I come in?” Bugger, I was to give him an invitation and go.

“Lily?” he opens the door and looks worse for wear. With long sleeves…

“Yes, I wanted…” deep breath, it will be okay “ I wanted to invite you to my wedding”

Okay, one part done.

“Future Mrs Potter, I presume?” did your friends told you or…

“Yes, this is it” I am holding it in his direction “ I hope you can find time to come” I really do.

“Thank you for…” while taking it in his hand, immediately after touching the letters, he hissed and let it go as if burned…

“Severus? Is everything alright?” I asked worried, is he hurt and need medical attention?

“Yes, I am, just go home!! I don’t need your kind here” something is wrong. He was quite nice a moment before and now after touching invitation he is rude? _He want to get rid of me._ Well, it is not like I do listen when people need help so I try to see his hand.

The hand, which was a few moments ago fine, is now burned.

From touching a letters. Silver letters…

OH FUCK.

“You are a werewolf? How?! When?”

He gapes at me and shut the door straight in my face before I can react. I couldn’t pass them with magic as stronger spells would attract attention and simple one was blocked by his ward. He didn’t react to my shouting as well… or threatening or screaming outright to let me in or knocking half an hour…

When it was clear I won’t stop, he give in as if not to gave his neighbor any reason to gossip anything about him and me.

Well, it was worth to be stubborn.

“Are you crazy, Lils?! All street was hearing you bumping at my doors month before your wedding!!”

“Explain”

He faced palm at me.

He probably forgot in all this embarrassment why he shut me out in the first place.

Good, I will not just let it go, not when some things had to be explained.


	4. Bitter truth

**_James’ pov_ **

Today I am visiting Lily’s house to make some more arrangement for our wedding. It has to be the best event ever and I won’t settle for anything less! After all, it is the most important day for me and Lily, before we will have children, that is.

I can’t believe how lucky I am to marry a girl I love, have such a fantastic parents and friends. When we win the war, it will be perfect life.

We have to win the war.

But today we won’t talk about those death eaters scums. We won’t talk about difficult battles or our fear for tomorrow.

Today we will talk about the life before us and I will repeat as many times as I can how much I love her.

“Good evening!” I shout happily. Nothing could destroy my good mood today.

Now to find Lily…

“Oh, Mrs Evans, good evening, do you know where I can find Lily?”

She smiles at me warmly.

“Good evening, James, I think she has gone to gave Severus invitation or so. They must have been busy catching up if she is not back yet” she said it casually, but I felt dread filling my gut. What if something happened to her? We are not sure if Snape is or is not a death eater. I can’t show her my worry through, so I smile as charmingly as I can and says I will go check up and add my own invitation.

Damn, please, to Merlin’s beard, let her be safe…

This is the right turn and here left… and now straight… the first time we have come here, I and Sirius, we were mortified. We knew he was poor, but the extend of it… It felt then that all the insults to his appearance, lack of care, second hand things and poverty… the true weight of them, for him, it hit us hard. I never really thought that people can be that bad financially, especially purebloods… and then when asked, Lily said he is a half-blood and his father is a muggle. This would mean… that for Slytherins, he would be that m… that bad word as well.

But now it does not matter! Lily’s safety… it is here!

“LILY!” I scream and practically make the door go away with my wand. Inside are my future to be wife and… Snape. She is sitting in the armchair, he on the coach – visible used up and quite destroyed one. _Little burned as well?_ Both of them are drinking tea.

“Hello, James, I think we need to talk. Now.”

Eeh, so she is fine? And angry…

“Don’t worry, I will get the door to its previous shape, **_Reparo_**. See, it is fine now!” I know I am grinning uncomfortable in the house of my once enemy to my angry fiancé and it is not the right time to make an idiot of myself, but I have no idea what is going on.

“You shouldn’t put silver on invitation, Potter, it is too… revealing” Snape said between sips from his cup and…

Crap.

“I can explain! A little…”

“I think you should, Sev is refusing to tell me much, saying I should ask you or Sirius. Care to be the first one?”

Before I can answer, Snape groaned as if hit and interrupt our talk.

“Go home to talk, Lily, I am fine, my fucking hand is fine now too and I wish to sleep. It is no place for you to talk in anyway.”

Then I remembered something…

“Wait, Snape, we were trying to find you for a few weeks already!! We need to talk!” Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have forced myself on him like that after all that happened between us, but… I may not have another chance.

“Sorry, Potter, you are one of the last people I would like to ever talk to. Or do you really wish to include me into the talk you are to have with Lily? Well, I am partly a subject and she is asking a hell of question..”

“Which you refused to answer!”

“Which I refused to answer, obviously as I am not your entertainment anymore, so if neither of you is getting out of here, I am going to my room to sleep. Remember to lock the door, there is not much here to stole, but people around here would be more than happy to destroy anything which is still useful. Good night.”

With that he has casually left his cup in the sink, pout water into it and went on by the stairs…

“So?”

Okay, I am so screw up. Instead of romantic and full of fluff evening, I am going to confess our sin to Lily…

I never thought it would end like that, truly, Snape is enigma, his sole existence can change that much from normal into abstraction.

“Um, maybe let’s start with the fact Remus doesn’t remember and can’t or he will try to kill himself again?” I shrugged lightly, but keeping silence in that matter is the most important thing.

Or my friend will die.

“Oh.”

“Yea, he took that event… badly. Maybe even worse than Snape. Can I sent Pads a patronus? We really need to talk to Snape as long as he is available which means morning now. Order’s matter…”

Of course she is angry and furious, but after signing, she nods.

**_“Expecto Patronum!!”_** I am telling it what to say and who to and stag is flying out of the window.

“Okey, so… Sirius was a stupid idiot.”

She just face palmed at my defense of my friend.. well, maybe not the best beginning…

**_Sirius’ pov_ **

Getting James’ patronus, I am leaving the bar and a girl, _damn I liked her_ , and going over to Snape.

Haha, what a joke, ditching a beautiful girl to go to the ugly guy, once I would laughed my heart out at the possibility.

Well, it is good Prongst is so vigilante and saw him or we would never navigate him. He was nowhere to be seen, which only made that theory more valid, he joined that bastard.

Well, he does not give mark to werewolf or so we heard, so if we help him, he should be able to leave. At least I can pay him partly back for that prank.

That house… not the best view, I can’t say otherwise. No wonder he wanted his parents out, especially with his condition and ask Mr Lupin for help with it.

What I did not consider seeing inside was both Lily and James and being slapped. Okay, what has happened?

“You complete moron! How could you even thought of something like this as a joke!?”

Oh Merlin, Snape told her! With an angry eyes I look at James and he show me with a hand an invitation.

With Snape’s name on it.

Invitation which contain silver… Fuck.

“Eeh, I was young and idiot?” She is, if possible, even more furious.

“And because you were young and idiot, it makes it any better? HE IS A WEREWOLF BECAUSE YOU WERE AN IDIOT AND REMUS NEARLY DIED!”

“Sssh, you don’t want to tell all the neighborhood this!”

“Wait a moment, Lily, I will go out and obliviate all who could have heard it” suddenly, as remembering no spell for privacy being casted or any other, she put her hands on her mouth and is silent for a moment. Only after James is back and nods, she use some, unknown to me and start again.

“How could you?”

“I had a hard time with my family, you know, being disowned etcetera and then Snape started to stalk us. We couldn’t help Moony that night because of it and… I… didn’t thought. In my mind, he would only glance him and get scared and left us alone… instead Moony has bitten him and James barely saved his life. It was a true! If he didn’t go there and risked his own life… Snape would have died and I would have sent my friend to Azkaban… I didn’t want it to turn like this… I was truly an idiot and for it paid mostly other people. Did James..?”

“Yes, he told me of suicide attempt and obliviation.”

“You probably know it all from Snape anyway…”

“No… he refused to talk about any of that… and didn’t let me in until I have screamed my heart out for half the street to hear to let me in. After that, we just sat there and I was glaring at him to get anything of him and he was glaring at the tea… So kind of until James came, I was still in the process of making him tell me.”

Okay… now I stare. Why?

“Why would he not told you? I mean, you already knew he was a werewolf, why not?”

“I am curious as well, maybe it can be helpful after he wake up”

“Wake the fuck up what? Where is he?”

“Left us to talk ourselves out and gone to sleep close to half an hour ago? Well, you need to be here when he wake up and Lily wanted to talk anyway. Better here than anywhere Moony can hear.”

“You are right, Prongst.”

“Stop ignoring a problem. We need to do something to help him!”

“Yea, yea, Lily, we are getting him out of the bin he probably got himself in and hide him.” I shrugged. What can go wrong?

“But… he wore a long sleeves… in home. While opening a door. Ring a bell?”

Oh… but…

“He’s not marking werewolf, Moony said so!” it is impossible, he tricked him into giving him a mark or something? No way.

“You sure, Pads??”

“Yea, quite. Maybe it is just a bad choice of cloths?”

“Well, sure, it is the only solution then.” I think Lils has breathed with relief now.

“Wait, we are to wait in this run down ruination until the morning?”

They both looked at each other, than at me.

“We can’t “ Lily decided “ Severus told us to talk it out, best somewhere else. We will come back tomorrow”

“Would he still be here?”

“Why not? It is not that he has any other place” we shrugged it off. Most house are more comfortable than this one.

_After they left, they didn’t realize few things. Severus never has gone to sleep, just disillusioned himself and stay on the stairs. He was listening to her outburst and little hope filled his heart. She cared. She didn’t just ignore it as some would. Severus also realized his own fear at her response and the possibility of her protecting them and excusing after the event._

_The more it has gone off, the less she was angry, the more disappointed and hurt he was. He could feel it, even from there. She was so angry at the beginning and now… she was buying his excuse, feeling less and less of the anger and more of pity toward Remus Lupin **and Sirius Black**. He knew it too, people has different smell when thinking of different people and it was sure not pity directed at him – part of him was relieved not to be pitied and part angry for her to start to brush it off._

_In the end, despite knowing everything, she decided to just… go home with them. Her anger not even 10% of the one from the beginning, they started to ignore the matter from few years back then and start discussing his current choice as if it was not connected._

_That mark._

_Severus Snape hated being right, in the end she will just forgive them for this prank in a few days, believing they have truly regretted it._

_Regrets through, in his mind, never fixed the damage. His dad sometimes regretted what he has done to him, to his mother, but never stopped._

_If anything could break his heart, already filled with so much pain and despair, it was it. So he just left. He still had the room in Dark Lord’s home and have to find a spell to forbade anyone uninvited entering here._

_Or not… Why should he ever even come back here again where the little rest of his hope was broken?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I am sure that bullying of Marauders has greatly damage Sev's psyche - being in constant vigilante that someone can attack you suddenly, humiliation and desperation not to lose. This might have been the original reason for deeper study of the Dark Arts as well. Unfortunately, it was by no means something enough to make him just join Death Eaters and feels nothing while they tortured someone: it wasn't Marauders in the end, who could deliver the last blow to make him lock his heart, but rather Lily's choice to already in 7th year start dating James Potter. One year. She waited one year after all that happened back then, it was enough for her to just let it go - I don't care if she fell in love with James, I had nothing against Jily in general, I don't like Snily or anything, but seriously the time to make it happened is... not a good taste in my mouth. It says nothing bad about James for a change, but about Lily. 
> 
> You can scream at me, but she should at least wait until they are out of Hogwart or something. In this story, Sev stopped caring about many things after becoming a werewolf, this among them, but in canon... it has destroyed the little hope he had and fueled all more anger. And no, not because she chose someone else, but because she chose his bully. Out of consideration for their once friendship and because it is not morally nice toward him, she could wait with making it official dating. They might not be friends anymore, but this in particular shows that in the end she cared little. And before someone said that he joined the organization who kills people like her - tututu he joined after Hogwart, after she started dating Potter, he tried to stop caring completely as well. 
> 
> Rant I think is finished. 
> 
> I hope you like it, thanks once again for reading!


	5. Invitation

**_Tom’s pov_ **

I spent so much time to create this modification to adjust it to the werewolf and what?

He come back here in less than a day, looking definitely worse and something… something has changed about him. Something important and insignificant at the same time. I am leaning on the wall inside his room, close to the door and _he does not sense me._

Should I observe him or…

Well, I am not a patient man.

“Back so soon from your break, Severus?” I have trouble believing you wanted to come back here.

He is startled and immediately goes for his wand. I only rise a brew on this expecting an explanation, then he looks embarrassed and horrified and immediately after realizing what he did, he let go of his wand and looks at the floor.

He normally do not react like this.

Ever.

Quite cold demeanor of his is one of his greater advantages and he can thank for it his occlumency shield and logical thinking.

Something has damaged his psyche. I can feel anger rising inside me. I didn’t let him out to make him less than what he was, but to gave him some stupid illusions.

“I am sorry, Master, few members of Order has appeared in my home… I thought it better to come back here.”

It is… fast. Even if they knew where he lives, no one had time to station there all the time and his wards… are no more thanks to Bella and the rest.

_Right._

“And they let you go?” Silence. I think I taught you better than not to answer, pet. “ Severus.”

He swallowed hard and clench his fists.

“It was Potter and Black, Master”

From all of them… truly, Dumbledore is an idiot? Sending people who took away his future to ask question?

No wonder they let you go, quilt or self-confidence is a bad advisor when you are weak.

As you are behaving like that, bad memories are alive once again?

I stop leaning on the wall and come closer, stopping just an inches before him and with a gesture, I make him understand to rise his head, so we are face to face in close proximity.

He need to calm down and **_I need to calm down._**

“Listen to me, Severus. Next week, I will go with you and set up wards. Before it, you are not going anywhere.”

Lightly widening eyes… huh, he’s getting back his control. Good. I don’t want my pawn dysfunctional because of two pathetic blood traitors.

“Understand, Master” this one… has more life in it, more response. He is starting to accept me so fast? My, the mark is definitely a success. This little progress take out a smile of me, but who is not happy when things go according to a plan or even better?

“Get some rest now, you are free until the afternoon anyway.” Directing myself to the exit, I stopped in the entrance, for some reason I want to say it as well “Good night, Severus”

I think he is not sure what to say as… he simple stare for some time and I chuckle while going on.

Even through being quite far away, I could hear it, _yours “Good night, my Lord”._

Oh? It sounds good from you, pet. Pity you can’t call me it permanently. Rules are rules through. To some… yes, to some you are an exception, but to one so important for appearance you can’t. It must have been hard to put off all your grudge and try to save yourself as much as you can.

But you hate them, muggle-lover and his pets.

The problem is that you have not much place in your heart or time to hate them.

The price you paid while drowning and trying to keep swimming.

Well, no longer you had to care about it , _you are mine now_. I will make sure you can stay over the top of the water, so let go of those restraints you put on yourself little by little and show them your fangs.

We can work with it and eventually made you a **_real Death Eater_** , my pet.

.

.

.

Change was more than visible. He is truly doing his best now.

Not only to avoid punishment, he does it as he would do any normal job - not half-hearthly - as long as it does not concern killing another and losing his left humanity. He is also more… how to even say it? Determined? No, it is not a right word… Engaged? More like it.

Deciding on revenge now that you have nothing more to lose? He might have.

Even Bella has nothing bad to say about the torture he has administered to one of the captive lately, apparently he broke his will little by little and whatever the prisoner didn’t sing by the end of the session, he took out by force with legilimency.

People seeing it were captivated by the way he invoked fear in that man. **_Watching the memories of it captivated me._**

The reason man was so afraid was not the level of cruelty _as it was below their average_. Truly, nothing that good. The way it was given could frozen the blood over many times of most people.

And made my own boiling in excitement.

It was pure hatred shaped into a weapon in action.

Hatred toward this world, toward people and his own existence. It seems like he can use occlumency in other way as well, to make use of any aspect of his memories and experience and feelings, isolate and emphasize them. Impressive way to find a use for this skill, _unique way_ , now I know how exactly these chains are made and what made them capable of keeping werewolf in place.

He’s learning nicely, it would seem. His own created poison was a great success too. Even if they were dying slowly, _St. Mungo couldn’t do a thing._

Not a one thing.

They tried and analyze and had time. All week and they barely recognize the ingredients in and the exact consequences of taking it ( which they would from the way the man was dying), but had no idea how to reverse it.

Masterpiece which took two last month along with other project in progress to create, also an antidote. In the end, he gave us what we wanted in exchange for it, people do a lot to stay alive. Of course, he got only barely enough to live, so he didn’t give any to St. Mungo as I emphasized that little less and he will die none the less.

Few more people, all high ranking with priceless information, have done the same. I am closer than ever to win this war.

“Master?”

He doesn’t usually come without order, preferring his lab. Something must have changed.

“Yes, Severus?”

“Dumbledore said through an owl that he want to talk to me, what am I to do, Master? He wrote I will be able to go in and out without problem, so I thought it is better to bring the issue to you”

Old fool? Talk? You?

_I don’t like the idea._

“It must be a trap, they probably had finally realize you are the werewolf with awareness, which wreck chaos on the battlefield” truly, he does. Order member, _despite having werewolf among them_ , are scared to the edge by the possibility of Severus biting them and his chance are way higher than those feral beast as _he thinks._

And these warrior of justice believe he would do it.

They have never truly known him, any of them. Not that I thought differently, but in his memories after moon…

Sometimes I see it, the ginger head from the childhood. He considered her extremely important. Also, it was her acceptance and forgiveness toward Black that made him submit completely. He stopped caring anymore for something as trivial as freedom. If possible, I won’t kill her or even her husband, he might have deserved it, but thanks to him I am in advantage. He saved my pet after all.

Their misunderstanding suits me even if I found it hilarious.

“So I am to ignore it, Master?”

Ignore? Invitation to talk to muggle-lover… maybe… oh, it would be funny.

“Write condition for talking. First, two people with you and two with him. Second, a vow not to attack another and the last… it is to be in muggle world’s place full of those vermin, if something, they won’t do much in order not to let them be killed. Anything else is a pass, send the answer soon.”

He looks puzzled for a moment, but not comments. The only true talk we have is about magic. The only one where he does not hold back his opinion, that is.

“Yes, Master, I will do it. Can I presume that one of the people going is to be you, Master?” he asked completely seriously.

“I thought it obvious, no one else can fight him in case it turns into a more violent talk. Moreover, I want to hear what he has to tell you. It will be an interesting meeting at the very least.”

One, if it happens, I am already looking forward to.

Severus only bowed head in the response, sometimes I wish for him to say more, to smile a little more ( the best if a little cruelly, that smile from torture is still in my mind ) and maybe not try to exit so fast.

But why? It is strange that I wish him to stay. Usually I wish them gone.

Truly, wolf-pet is more complicated than snakes.

**_Me:_ **

Two people were in the room, not one of them in the blossom of youth. 

“You sent the letter with invitation to presumable Death Eater or rather a sure one? Albus, what are you playing at?”

Auror couldn’t understand the thinking of their leader.

“I got a response today!” old wizard answered cheerfully “If I go, then I will see Tom as well, I suppose”

This weird stance and declaration got Mad-eye stunned.

“Wait, you don’t think of risking it like that? Albus, give me at least one reason not to think you are crazy.”

“I think I would have to tell you an awful story to understand it, friend.” From cheerful, he become suddenly sullen and sadness filled his eyes “ There was five boys with mutual animosity toward each other. Four were Gryffindors and one Slytherin. One of the Gryffindors was sick and Slytherin boy tried to find out what it was about. Another Gryffindor has told Slytherin boy how to get to that sick boy and later told his other friends what he did. Third Gryffindor, after hearing it and being aware of how it will end up, has gone and tried to save that Slytherin boy and his friend. He didn’t make it in time, but manage to save that boy life. Unfortunately, from that time on, the Slytherin was also sharing the same terrible disease…”

Alastor Moody looked horrified.

“You are kidding me?!? Lupin said he has never bitten anyone!”

“He tried to kill himself and lose the will to live after the accident. I had to obliviate him.”

“Oh Merlin, the kid… shouldn’t you, I don’t know, anything was done? I bet Black is the one who set Lupin on him, right? And Potter saved. That is why you didn’t trust him in the beginning and kept them longer at that time! You think that werewolf is Snape?”

“Yes, he is talented enough in potion, if he put his best, to finish the formula even before Damocles.”

“And what? We will talk with him, maybe even You Know Who, what would it change?”

“Gave the hope to people like Remus that their life can be more bearable and give us information which can be valuable. Tom want to talk without fight, never I thought it to happen again, we don’t have much to lose.”

“Any earlier preparation?”

“Only security one, we’re not going to start a fight there, but get to know more about Mr Snape’s situation and possible Tom’s thoughts. It will be first time after that refusal that he and I will have a talk.”

“I don’t like it, Albus. Snape won’t get persuaded with Riddle putting wand on his throat.”

“Maybe, but talking rarely hurt, old friends”

“This one can burnt us. Who else is coming, it is written that three people is to come.”

“Oh, it is simple choice, James of course.”

“Right…”

There was not much enthusiasm in auror’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people may ask: WHY he want to talk with Sev.  
> But think, they have trouble with a werewolf. Self-aware one. Any battle during a full moon [ they always attack on full moon :/ ] now and they are more and more scared of the possibility of being bitten. Panic is there. They need something, anything, to change the balance and they have no chance to encounter him on his own.   
> Hope you like it! See you tomorrow!


	6. Meeting of 'light' and 'darkness'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!! I had the report to finish yesterday, today I was mostly out of home, hope you can forgive me! Tomorrow the last chapter, for sure this time ^^

_**Sev's pov** _

To be honest, I wish I didn’t have to go.

That I could just burn the letter and be done with it.

Still… Dark Lord would see it the next moon and asked question, crucio and whatever else _He_ would think up. Maybe even…

So I told _Him_. His first a little pessimistic take to the case gave me hope, which was destroyed the moment later. Of course, our Lord is curious and as to quote the reason for my capture ‘ _He_ hate to not know’. Regulus told me lately when manage to come without his crazy cousin.

He doesn’t know the part his brother played in it, no one outside of Dark Lord know and _He_ didn’t seem to want to share it with anyone. Knowledge is power, after all, and _He_ doesn’t want to lose even an inch of advantage over anyone unnecessary.

Outside me, obviously as I am the main ‘quest’, the Dark Lord is going and… Lucius. He’s good in politic and it is to be a talk. Bellatrix would start a fight outright. Any Black is crazy outside Regulus, I tell you.

This doesn’t make it any less scary.

Or maybe I am not scared of the meeting itself, but of the feelings I would have seeing any of them, him, again. I am scared of wanting to kill them like a beast I am.

Pathetic, but so true.

It does not mean I have a choice.

“Ready, Lucius?” _He_ asked my once friend. He’s trying to make amends for revealing me to _Him_ , not that he had much choice but it doesn’t mean I want to talk to him. Wait a little more.

If you want to wait for a werewolf, that is.

I had the ‘pleasure’ to meet that Greyback, who has bitten Lupin. What a disgusting creature, even worse than Bella, no, than all of them together. _He is happy with infecting a child_. If I could kill him without consequences, I would. He deserve to be tortured until he gave the last breath.

I wouldn’t be in this misery if not for him as well.

He doesn’t like me as well, werewolf with awareness is in his mind a failure, which should be killed. I made it clear that I am good enough wizard to keep that side of me in check, that not _that wolf_ of mine is extraordinary, but rather _me_.

I forgot Dark Lord was in the room, but _He_ looked amused and not in the slightest offended by it, more, _He_ was in agreement with me and said so outright.

Of course, I have never shown anyone that mark. How could I? What if they demand it and I make trouble for _Him_ and got punished with the original threat? I don’t want to risk it at all.

“Yes, my Lord” Dark Lord smile charmingly, probably out of his excitement for this ‘talk’.

“Then, are you too, Severus? Ready in case of fight breaking out as well, right?”

“I am, Master” I make sure to school my features and not shown any doubts or hesitation. Even if I am considered a pet, I am still better fighter than most of them. I won’t make them think we could fail in any way because of the lack in skill, this I am still proud of.

Probably the only thing I can say I can have any pride in.

“Then, let’s go, gentlemen, making someone wait is a rude custom.”

Our destination is some not too known, but not deserted restaurant on the King’s Cross, close to the station. So many times I have been riding next to it, but thanks to my limited and slim and pathetic budget I have never been in there. Or any other I suppose, only some cheap take away in Cokeworth before being abducted and while working.

Properly, not as a pet of the Dark Lord.

I missed those time, maybe my clothes were worse, less funds etc. ( pets got a stipend for their own expense apparently in _His_ mind, I truly don’t get _Him_ sometimes), but I didn’t torture or work to death or worry half that much if even 20%. It was peaceful.

And won’t happen again until _He_ gets bored of me and win the war.

Until then…

“I would like two times the main curse.” Wait, you will be eating? The response for my frown is _His_ smile toward me.

Aha.

We will be eating, means me too. During this process of becoming aware I am getting more uncomfortable here with every pass second, Lucius made his own order, with disgust in fact. Ask for bloody tea, if you don’t want muggle’s food.

We didn’t wait long for company.

Of course, the one who invited us, Albus Dumbledore, the most famous among aurors, Alastor Moody and of course, who else it could be? James Bloody Potter himself. I want to go home already.

“Nice to see you again, Tom, Severus” after a moment he added “Lord Malfoy”.

“I won’t say the same toward you, professor, but oh, sit down. We agreed to come here after all” how terrifying it is when the person so cold-blooded and capable of great cruelly is also so damn charming. Life is truly unfair.

And James Bloody Potter is looking straight at me all the time and I am looking at my feet. I can’t lose my temper here cause of his quilt look which hold also fucking pity, it practically emits from him. The chance are he either is aware I had no choice but to join or think I did because of the condition.

“I see you didn’t change much in the last few years, Tom”

“Oh, I change, I got stronger, more knowledgeable, closer to my goal. You on the other hand are still the same old fool I remember” mocking smile has accompanied this Death incarnation itself.

“You so cocky?! Talking as if you have already won” low growl has come along with this remark from old auror.

“Alastor…” voice quiet and stern as if trying to calm him down.

“Isn’t it true through? Also, it is not like world would miss much those mudbloods” yes, baiting idiots, which means not headmaster.

I clench my fist under the table, but nothing gave away my disapproval toward the statement.

“How dare you!“ Potter was practically pulling a wand to attack _Him,_ of all fucking people, so I, being a good pet and not really in a mood for this to turn into killing streak, has pulled my own and in the same moment his was directed at Dark Lord, mine was close to his head.

“Don’t try it if you want to ever go back home, Potter” coming here was a mistake.

As if finally understanding his situation, he put his wand away as did I after confusing muggles around us. Lucius said nothing, but both he and that auror had their hand on their own wands as well. I also can quess who would potentially win this as well.

_He_ is only smiling victoriously now.

“Do you have fun, Tom?” grave tone of headmaster suggested the end of ‘jokes’…

“Well, yes, a lot in fact. We both know I won’t stop and you won’t stop to try to stop me. So, ask your question I am sure you have. I might be so generous and even answer some” I think even Potter is dumbstucked by his easy-going altitude after saying all of that and in such a situation. And his charm, it is hard to believe sometimes such a charming people are worse than obviously evil looking like me, right?

Hypocrite.

“How long is Mr Snape aligned with you?”

Okay, I am the main topic… it couldn’t have been started worse now.

“Does it matter? You know he is, why time has any meaning now? Werewolf is not nicely perceived by society even without it. I just decided to give him a fair chance” good I make it in time… even if _He_ is saying nonsense and knows how much _He_ has twisted the truth… “ nice reflex, Severus”

“I’m sorry for intruding, Master, but…”

“No, it is fine, if you didn’t try to keep us from confounding them every so often, I would be disappointed, truly. Now, don’t worry, nothing said now would be eavesdropped or disrupt muggles around as well. We can talk ‘freely’.” _He_ said it with open arms and smile, but it did nothing else but make four people here shivered in uneasiness and fear.

Nothing like easing the atmosphere.

“Great then, I have a few question. Severus is this little friend of yours joining the battle lately?” of course, even now, you won’t call it by name.

“Define, you mean how you destroyed his life, his choice or his hope, Albus?” and of course they are dead on reminding me all of this. I have a distant feeling that all of this is an entertainment for _Him_.

“I am very sorry for what have happened back then.”

“Truly? And Black stayed at school? You trust him enough to let him join that little resistance of yours and only after taking a possibility of Severus finding a way to ease his pain, you decide to put any thoughts in his situation? Laughable, professor, is the fact you think you have any right to come here, ask question and believe to be answered. Especially with the war ongoing. In the end, with the ‘official’ culprit forgetting, the only one suffering is a Slytherin, how… fitting” mocking tone at the end is not helping at all. It is all sad and depressing, thinking about it like that. Or at all.

Why I had to come…

“There was no other choice.”

“Only you believed it, but no need to talk of this, is there? You can’t make up for it the same as I wouldn’t make up for any wizard blood which had to already and will be spilled.” None of muggle or muggleborn matters to Dark Lord, of course…

_He_ despise anything muggle after all.

“Life is not so easily accountable to put a price on it” wait, you mean. You didn’t just said it the way I understood it?

I see red and can’t not shake out of anger. I am starting to shout while standing abruptly.

**“Then turning someone into beast is? What makes it better than murder? I could have just as good died there and I would be happier!! You old, disgusting hypocrite! Don’t try to make moral talks when you broke them as well! You wanted to talk, talk, ask, I am not sure if…”** breath in… _“ if Master will answer you, but for me, to me, all of you can go to hell. You, Potter, BLACK! So get to the point.”_ The last phrase I said in much lower tone, still sounding more like threatening to attack any second.

Lucius is trying to signal me to shut up from the first word, to sit down, to stop.

Only after saying all I had been repressing all this time I get back my control…

Oh Merlin, I screw up.

_Fuck,_ but I want to kill them so much I can feel this… ** _beast_** answering to my desire to destroy, waking up despite it not being moon and I am sure, just sure, my eyes are turning from deep black to amber.

Never before it happened.

But never before I let myself be that angry, I was putting it off for more stable time and never truly confronting my feelings about it, _until now._

Until it has passed over the level my occlumency could hold.

_I want to kill them all._

“My, my, see? You angered my pet, I think you are the first one to do it as far as I know him. Congratulation, but let us move to the next one, hmm? I am generous enough to get rid of some of your doubts, old fool. We can’t just tried to kill each other that early, I don’t want to let you die without your mind clear of them.”

_His_ voice works like an alarm. I need to breath in, breath out, think outside the box, get the door… shut them up once again, like any other time. Don’t look up, _don’t look at them_.

I still hate them.

And want to kill.

But it is not a priority here. Again the world get blank and calm.

“I’m sorry, Master, for my outburst, it won’t happen ever again” if you let me live though it.

_He_ just smiled amused, I may survive it, and continued as if nothing had happened.

Our conversers didn’t.

First to get back to the line of the talk was, no surprise here, my former headmaster.

“I want to ask if you finished the wolfsbane potion. If we can know it is possible, it would surely raise the morale of few souls”

Wolfsbane? That Damocles’ potion? I never truly looked into it after confirming it does nothing I can’t do on my own and is awfully expensive to even attempt.

I glance at Dark Lord, I was not told what I can say and what not. _He_ only nod with a smile.

“No, it was useless to me to try, I do not possess the money for ingredients to finish it. And time would be mostly wasted here, it is not a real cure after all”

Okay, he is confused. I manage to confuse the greatest Light wizard in our time? I feel praised.

“Then how you still have your mind!? There must be…” Potter practically screamed at me with disbelieved expression.

“Getting to know won’t help your own wolf, Lord Potter” with all politeness and dangerous tone, Dark Lord interrupted him.

“How do you know?” Seriously, you are asking the most powerful Dark wizard of our time this? Undermining his knowledge? Death wish again? _He_ only ignored Potter and direct his attention at Dumbledore.

“Let’s play a game, professor, what kind of useful skill, we both possess and excel in, has two sides, a shield and spear?”

Shield and spear? Defending and attacking a mind…

“Mind arts… Occlumency.”

“Congratulation yet again, professor” _He_ said while clapping mockingly “You have resolve it, you see, natural talent can make miracle happen even when you don’t know about it. Severus could have controlled himself in his sixth year already after all.” _He_ told them with the voice full of venom and superiority about **_my long and heavy work’s results_** and then looked with such a pride and satisfaction at their shocked expression ( of headmaster’s mostly I am sure ) that I looked at my plate. This dish looks like it want me to eat it. I will do just that, food should not be wasted and you can’t answer with full mouth.

Etiquette etc.

“But…”

“If it is really all, we will be going, professor” wait, I just started eating… “ you didn’t come to apologize or to help my pet either, I don’t see the reason to waste time here…” _He_ see me swallowing another part of my meal. “Severus” yes, yes, I vanish wandlessly the rest.

Pity, it is wasted now and I never enjoyed meal in the restaurant until the end as well.

“Wait, Snape, I…” before Potter can finish…

“Goodbye” Dark Lord bow mockingly as a farewell and we left behind him without a glace back or word to them. They didn't attack as well, probably too deep in shock to react properly.

After exiting the local we hear clearly…

“What a useless lost time” and both of us swallowed before we apparated back. “Lucius, leave.”

Of course, I have behaved badly.

Oh Merlin, I angered him and now…

I brace for what was coming without responding to pitying look from Malfoy. It won’t help me being angry at being pitied now.

“Severus” _He_ come closer and I don’t move, not at all, not looking at anything barring a floor. _He_ is forcefully raising my chin. Damn my temper “ Don’t take this fool for real, he didn’t have any remorse with sending me back to war to London in 1944 as well, why should he change now? Still, I thought it takes you awfully long to break out though those feelings of yours, your hatred and disappointment.”

“Master…” I am shaking a little, he feels it, but don’t comment or go away...

“Well, in fact better say if you are heavily against it or stay silent”

I didn’t truly understand it.

Not until unfamiliar lips covered mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.  
> You thought I would do it? Or not? Yes, it is my beloved ship in hp even if I am incapable of writing ships ;-; I regret deeply the fact.   
> Love you all, next one is not happy ending, I hope some people did manage to read that far without throwing the story away for lack of happiness in it ^^  
> Tag will be added accordingly :PP  
> Any complains I will answer to, also when it comes to mistake!  
> Have a good night :***


	7. End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and not leaving until the end! Now there is a story with sad ending ^^ Many things were left for interpretation <3

**_Sev’s pov_ **

Among many things, and there were a lot of them which I expected to be my punishment, I would never ever predicted this.

I was kissed by the Dark Lord… worse, I have gone along and kind of… To Merlin’s pants…

It is just not real, it is not possible, it is…

Let’s get to what happened from logical point, part by part.

I am _His_ pet, property, belong to _Him_ in every fucking meaning there is, I was deliberately and repeatedly reminded of this fact. This is covered.

Okay, next. If I belong to _Him_ , than… as long as _He_ doesn’t make me bite anyone, _He_ can demand anything of me… yes, this much is true.

So it was nothing important, some kind of mistake and for sure never to be repeated. Yea, this is it. I don’t have to worry, I just had to forgot and never repeat it to anyone, nothing truly important happened and it is not as if I would ever… not as a werewolf anyway. Yea, I will just forget it and work as any other day of the last few months.

Easy, I am good in putting away important facts and stupid, useless feelings.

I should be grateful that I am alive and not bitten anyone… Yea, I should be.

I need to get these potion to _Him_ personally as well. Okay, I will be fine.

Breathe deeply… Everything will be fine.

*Knock*

“Master, can I enter?”

“Yes, sure, come in, Severus” again that cheerful voice. Something must have put _Him_ into a good mood… I hope it is nothing related to me in any way.

“Master, this is the potion you reque…” I don’t finish as that cursed scene I tried so hard to remove from my mind is replaying itself again in reality.

I froze a little, incapable of reacting or understanding what the fuck is happening here.

_He_ feels it, simple maybe because _He_ got no reaction from me and the raising force keeping me in a place let me know of the displeasure.

“You don’t want this?” _He_ titles _His_ head and narrows eyes dangerously… yes, I am fucked up.

Or rather I will become insane monster, just great.

“Master, I have trouble understanding the purpose…” how to tell _Him_ anything to calm _Him_ down if you are not sure what is wrong?

“My pleasure can’t be one?” venom and anger evident.

It is not good at all.

“No, Master, it is just… it is illogical, why would you…” I swallow, you don’t say to the Dark Lord that _He_ chose badly. Never. “ I am neither good looking or anything what so many others are, I am not even proper wizard, not to mention not a pureblood, but also a werewolf, your pet, Master. If it is order, than I would ask for clarification.” Damn me and my long tongue…

“Severus, let’s get one thing straight, I am not that low as to need to order someone to sleep with me, I can assure you I know how to made someone want to easily and fast. I don’t need either threat or magic to do just that” right now _He_ is practically talking directly to my ear, **_so close,_** and I know, just know, I am as red as tomato. Occlumency training seems useless here and I want to be anywhere but here… “I ask you yesterday to tell me if you don’t want to? It was a true question and choice you had. And you have. Why you if you are a werewolf? Because I want it. **_Nothing else matters._** Why if you are not as good looking as some? Don’t think of me so vain, pet, you have other qualities I do care about way more than it. And still the previous point stand. Moreover, _It is not an order, it is a proposition_. No matter what you choose, you will not leave me or this place. You continuing your existence under me is not under any question, but in this aspect _I am giving you a choice_ as I would hate to do otherwise.”

“Master, I am sorry for insulting you like this, I…” _He_ grab my hair with one of _His_ hand and _His_ glare is keeping me successfully from talking…

“Don’t answer, most people would think like you, but I despise this kind of… forceful reunion. It ends badly, I can assure you from experience. You don’t have to answer now, soon yes, not today. Think it over, what you want. I will tell you flatly, I want you to say yes, but I won’t order it. Do it either out of your own mind or not at all. I don’t need another toy for this, believe me.”

I can’t force myself to speak when the Dark Lord release me so I bow and exit.

Something like that… never happened before. I have no idea what to do… ** _No one ever have chosen me_** **_in any way._**

_Neither my mom over my dad._

_I won’t mention my dad and alcohol…_

_Neither Lily…_

_Or teachers…_

_Or headmaster…_

_Or anyone of my once friends…_

I would never expect Dark Lord to… but… what am I to do seriously. How long before _I have to answer_? What do I even think about it?

_‘ **STOP** , think logically, like you always did, like you did with this curse of yours!’ _I practically scream it at my own mind.

Let’s start it again.

From fundament.

What do I even ever wanted from my life? At one point, all that was left was the desire to stay human… but before? What is this entity called human? What makes us one?

What I have so desperately tried to protect?!

**_Think…_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Think…_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Think…._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

What do I want to do now…

I think… that my humanity was having a choice. A choice not to hurt another like I was, has become my principle and sanity.

I will never willingly make another monster for as long as I can help it. This much I am, I was sure of.

Would murder make me a beast? _Maybe._ Could I kill? _I think yes, if the circumstances would demand it._

Should I be afraid of my future? _Yes._

Should I tried to be kind to people to prove my humanity? _No, they are not kind to each other, to humans, I experienced it so many times, now I am sure that is not the case._

Should I not torture others? _IT is still thing done by humans. Because both muggles and wizards are monster too, but worse. They have choice and they chose wrongly so many times. To hurt. To amuse oneself. To gain something from the misery of another._

What do I want?

I…before I become a beast, I wanted to be loved and respected all my life _, but not like this_ , not so… **_falsely._**

Do I regret _that time_? I don’t think so… I wasn’t even afraid or happy, maybe just… intoxicated in the moment. I don’t really want to repeat it ever again through. And I have a feeling I would be even more of the property if I say ‘yes’ out of self- preservation…

_He_ said I have choice, but… do I? I can just look at _His_ temper lately to tell the difference. Dark Lord get what _He_ wants, this much I have learned clearly during the last months.

…

But…

Then… I will risk it. Even my humanity is not worth becoming _this_ , maybe… maybe I may even die like a human.

**_Tom’s pov_ **

I understood it only during our talk. That is why we have gone back without tricking them into giving us any useful information.

I understand it after his outburst and then while observing for the first time amber eyes turn back into this beautiful, obsidian like color. Perfectly fitting him and his damaged soul. Then the hurt in them, I felt a little unease thanks to this.

And anger similar to the one I felt after having been refused the defense of the Dark Arts position. It was… strange, but I continued as if nothing has happened. Only after that I recognized Potter looking at him, at Severus, with a little too much focus for my taste. Yes, yes, guilt, but I felt something else inside me too.

I was jealous of the reactions Potter took out of my pet.

That’s why after this reveal I felt no need to continue. Nothing truly lost as well. We wasted there enough time and… I wanted something else now.

And I knew precisely who.

Him accepting my desire maybe wasn’t a sure thing, but in my mind, I thought he wanted it too. That is why the next day was so… _disappointing_. No reaction, no shared excitement, no real drive… but there was only one thing I could do, I could have given him a choice.

A choice I might have respected.

That is if I could let those desire go, which was unlikely, but people do like having a choice, don’t they? So I gave him time to think it over and hated every second of waiting.

I would hate to do the same as my… I never before has gone to such length, what I said to him was true. _I never had to_ , but Severus is not a vain woman, who can fall for me thanks to just any word.

So I waited and prepared for the possibility of having to use force to get what I want.

As always.

All the same, I was continuing a war.

Next few weeks, I was nervous, annoyed, impatient and _crucioed_ more people for less offense, for no reason. Waiting doesn’t do any good to me…

That waited day came through.

I let him in as always and after the report allowed to speak.

“Of course you can, what is on your mind?” I thought it is probably some new idea for the spell. He share them sometimes when he thinks I am in good mood and the spell would take too much from him alone.

“I would like to decline if I have a choice, Master”

I blink many times.

_Breath_ , _keep your anger out of your face,_ control yourself, there are many ways to change one’s mind. 

So many.

“Of course, if you wish so” I say with a smile, letting it looks a little sad, for now we will go along with ‘your choice’ “You can go” I gesture with my hand, but the anger from inside me is still threatening to flow.

Of course, my pet bows and exit fast _. And is disappointed_.

That I didn’t kill you? Oh no _, I will most definitely not kill you nor took the security to let you do it yourself down,_ one day you will _beg me_ to accept yours ‘yes’.

**_Me:_ **

One change, one existence out of place and the world can be completely changed as well. In this reality, Severus Snape never become a spy. Even after hearing prophecy from one of his other minion, Dark Lord, after Severus begged _Him_ to let it go, in the end _for the right price_ _He_ did, but decided to keep an eye on possible candidates anyway. Only after truly hearing the rest of the prophecy after taking over Ministry, _He_ understood from what kind of mistake _He_ was saved.

By the end of 1984 year, the Ministry was taken down, many of the Order were either dead or had to escape to protect their families. One of such, clearly without any choice, were Potters and of course with them Sirius Black.

Long before that Remus Lupin got to know accidentally from other werewolf of Snape being the one known as a pet of You Know Who and connected the dots and some of strange behavior of his friends and father… this time he managed to take his life…

Peter Petegrew was never discovered as a spy and has a hand in winning the war and murder or imprisonment of his ‘comrades’, so he was rewarded properly for it.

Longbottoms, Vances and Bones and many others were imprisoned in Azkaban.

In the beginning of 1985 year, there was a battle between Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore, a deciding one and thanks to the special spell connecting magic through once specially made dark mark, in the crucial moment, despite similar power level, with this little ( not so in reality) ‘credit’ of magic from his beloved werewolf-pet, _He_ managed to barely, but still win and Albus Dumbledore was no more.

After that, the dark times has come for all muggle-born and muggle in Britain. The prejudiced were real now, no more any of them has admitted to being one and new found were either taken away by birth if shown strong magical power or killed on the spot. Hogwart was only to people possessing magical roots – purebloods and halfbloods with Regulus Black as its headmaster. Others were partly trained in made up institute with the purpose of control. The official Minister was Lucius Malfoy and the head of ‘aurors’, Bellatrix Lestrange, _His_ most trusted followers and then their children. Dark creatures were mostly let loose… until they annoyed _Him_ with their behavior and paid the price, that is. Later, they behaved – those which still lived.

Other countries has greatly underestimated the power of this rising in Britain Dark Lord and in the end has made a pact. UK was to be in his jurisdiction and if _He_ does it, no one will interfere. Of course, Lord Voldemort took this deal.

For a time.

They were not prepared to the full blown battle.

And _He_ had not enough power and submission in _His_ own country **_yet_**.

In the end, _He_ continued to rule in Britain and only 15 years later, when most lowered their guard, has set off and take over all other countries in European in less than 3 years. Only after all was over, it was revealed that during this break, _He_ has planted moles in _His_ future targets, gained many followers inside and slowly corrupted the governments…

_He_ didn’t try to go fight further as not to slim his power and let the betrayal happened. Holding _His_ own ground against many rebellions or trying at invasion or infiltration, destroying _His_ enemies fast and without any mercy, _He_ kept the hold of European for the next centuries labeled as **_The_ _Immortal King of Death_** in both name and history.

Sometimes, only one mistake can cost us greatly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I hope you liked it and I live up to at least part of the expectation you have come here with to read this story ^^   
> All of you stay safe, have a good vacation and enjoy yourself!!  
> Thanks again for reading it, for comments, kudos and bookmark and every single of good word :*****  
> See you ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This one have 7 chapters and I will add them one everyday - probably XD  
> Big thanks to all commenting and liking my crazy idea!  
> give me your thoughts, guys!


End file.
